1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display device which may improve luminous efficiency and lifespan by use of a scattering layer, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Image display devices, which display a variety of information on a screen, are a core technology of information and communication and are becoming increasingly thinner, lighter, more portable and higher performance. By pursuing extensity and convenience, flexible displays are required and thereby organic light emitting diode display devices controlling the light emitting amount of an organic emission layer are receiving attention recently.
Organic light emitting diode display devices include a substrate in which a thin film transistor (TFT) is formed, an organic light emitting device formed on the substrate and an encapsulation layer formed such that an organic light emitting display device is surrounded. The thin film transistor is formed in each of a plurality of sub-pixel regions defined by gate lines and date lines cross-formed on a substrate. The organic light emitting device connects to the thin film transistor formed in each sub-pixel region.
Here, the organic light emitting device includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the first electrode and the second electrode. By adding an electric field to the first electrode and second electrode and thereby injecting and transferring electrons and holes recombine the organic emission layer, electrons and holes forming a pair in an organic emission layer emit light while dropping from an excited state to a ground state.
Only 20% of light emitted from the organic emission layer reaches the outside. Accordingly, to improve luminous efficiency, a scattering layer is employed. The scattering layer is generally formed by dispersing scattered particles in a solvent or by growing nanowires. However, when the scattering layer is formed as described above, it is impossible to continuously obtain identical scattering effects. Furthermore, the scattering layer is not suitable for mass production.